bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Hahli
Biografia Metru Nui Hahli była jedną ze studentek Nokamy. Jak wszyscy Matoranie, została złapana przez Vahki i zamknięta w Sferze Matoran, zgodnie z rozkazami Makuty Teridaxa, podającego się za Turagę Dume. Mata Nui Rozmiar i siła fizyczna Hahli zmniejszyły się wskutek jej uwięzienia w Sferze. Na polecenie Nokamy, pomagała w budowie Ga-Koro z części Statków Powietrznych, którymi Matoranie przybyli na wyspę. Inwazja Bohroków Hahli pracowała jako asystentka przędziarki lnu u Amayi, aż do ataku Pahraków na Ga-Koro podczas inwazji Bohroków. Wówczas, razem z Kotu i Macku, pomogła zdemontować drogę na groblę, tym samym odcinając drogę Pahraków do wioski. Oprócz tego mocno zaprzyjaźniła się z Ta-Matoraninem Jallerem, kapitanem Gwardii Ta-Koro. Gdy Bohrok-Kal wykradły Symbole Nuva, Hahli na własne oczy widziała, jak Gali traci kontrolę nad swoją mocą. Natychmiast powiadomiła o tym Turagę Nokamę. Po pokonaniu Kal, Hahli, podobnie jak reszta populacji Mata Nui, została przebudowana w większej, silniejszej formie. Turniej Kolhii Turaga Nokama wybrała Hahli na zawodniczkę Kolhii zamiast Kotu. Grała w drużynie z Macku jako bramkarka. Po rozmowie z Shasą otrzymała Talizman Jedności, dostała też Talizman Szybkości od Kai oraz Talizman Czystości od Marki. Pelagia zabrała Hahli do Zatoki Naho, by popływała z Takea dla treningu Szybkości. Gdy Ga-Matoranki grały z Onepu i Taipu, użyła jej by wygrać. Onu-Matoranie zaprosili ją do Onu-Koro, gdzie zwiedziła Tunele Marn. Po zanurkowaniu w wówczas zalanej Wielkiej Kopalni i odzyskaniu sprzętu górniczego, pomogła Azibo aktywować jego śluzę, w zamian otrzymując Talizman Dobrobytu. Taipu trenował ją w Onu-Matorańskiej dyscyplinie Kondycji oraz podarował jej Talizman tej dziedziny. Hahli spotkała również Nuparu, który również by z nią potrenował, ale ona musiała już wyruszać do Ko-Koro. Zwiedzając, spotkała tam Jaatiko i Toudo, którzy dali jej Talizmany Przeznaczenia i Pokoju. W Zaspach znalazła Kantaia, który wytrenował Wolę Hahli oraz dał jej ów Talizman. Używając Woli i Kondycji, wygrała z Kopeke i Matoro. Docierając do Le-Koro, Hahli została powitana przez Kongu i Matau. Znalazła tam również Talizman Wiary. Trenując swoją Celność z Bambusowymi Kanoka, uzyskała też ten Talizman. Używając swojej usprawnionej Celności, pokonała Kongu i Tamaru, po czym wyruszyła do Po-Koro. Tam uczyła się o Kreacji u Hewkiiego i pozyskała kolejny Talizman. Ponadto trenowała Strategię przy zaganianiu Mahi. Otrzymawszy Talizman Strategii, użyła nowo pozyskanej umiejętności by wygrać z Hafu i Hewkiim. Opuściwszy tę wioskę, ruszyła do Ta-Koro. Tam Jaller skierował ją do Keahiego, by potrenowała Siłę. Oprócz tego uczyła się o Zasadzie Odwagi od Kapury. Używając całej zdobytej wiedzy, pokonała reprezentację Ta-Koro. Będąc niepokonaną, zabezpieczyła miejsce w mistrzostwach. Ostatecznie, Hahli i Macku przybyły na Stadion Kolhii w Ta-Koro, na mecz Ta-Koro z Po-Koro. Zespół z Ga-Koro wygrał Turniej, chociaż Po-Koro było blisko wygranej. Wtedy właśnie z torby Jallera wypadła schowana Maska Światła. Hahli chciała z nim porozmawiać, ale jako nowy herold Maski, musiał szybko wyjść. Szukając go, znalazła Talizman Odwagi w jego domu oraz Talizman Obowiązku na Ścianie Historii. Wróciła do Ga-Koro i przestudiowawszy wzór Nixie, użyła siedmiu jako podstawowej ilości (zamiast sześciu). Wyznaczone koordynaty oznaczały Zatokę Naho. Hahli pożeglowała tam z Pelagią. Znalazła tam Świątynię Czystości. Zlokalizowała Kryształ Czystości głęboko w oceanie przy odblokowaniu Świątyni Talizmanami. Po poinformowaniu Nixie, wyruszyła na poszukiwanie pozostałych świątyń. W Onu-Koro, po raz kolejny zanurkowała w Wielkiej Kopalni. Na samym jej dnie odnalazła Świątynię Dobrobytu, gdzie odzyskała Kryształ Dobrobytu. Świątynię Pokoju znalazła w Zaspach, gdzie trzy pomniki pozwoliły na otrzymanie następnego Kryształu. Na szczycie najwyższego drzewa Le-Koro znajdowała się Świątynia Wiary, skąd zabrała Kryształ Wiary. Świątynia Kreacji była na wpół zasypanym posągiem w Po-Koro - tam zdobyła Kryształ Kreacji. Z pięcioma Kryształami, wyruszyła do Ta-Koro, w poszukiwaniu ostatniego Talizmanu, Kryształu i Świątyni. Przybycie Rahkshi Nagle trzy Rahkshi zaatakowały Ta-Koro, ale Hahli udało się opuścić most zwodzony, by umożliwić Matoranom ucieczkę. Stanąwszy twarzą w twarz z Lerahkiem, uciekła ze zniszczonego Ta-Koro. Natrafiła na Świątynię Odwagi, gdzie znalazła Talizman Odwagi. Używając go, odzyskała Kryształ Odwagi. Idąc Plażą Ta-Wahi, Hahli znalazła Wielki Teleskop z płaskorzeźbą Legendy Mata Nui. Zauważywszy otwory w podstawie, włożyła zgromadzone kryształy i została teleportowana do Kini Nui, gdzie była świadkiem wyruszenia trzech kolejnych Rahkshi. Gdy Takua stał się Takanuvą, a Jaller zginął, Hahli była pogrążona w żałobie. To ona zaproponowała zamontowanie jego Kanohi na [Ussanui, jako symbol prowadzenia do zywcięstwa i nowego światła. Wślizgnęła się nawet do Ussanui i wyruszyła do razem z Takanuvą. Po dotarciu do Mangai, Toa Światła odesłał ją, by poprosiła Turaga i Toa Nuva o przybycie. Po bitwie, gdy Takutanuva trzymał wrota, Hahli przebiegała przez nie z maską. Została jednak przez niego zatrzymana. Takutanuva zdecydował się oddać część swojej siły życiowej, by wskrzesić Jallera. Nokama uczyniła Hahli Kronikarzem, przez co stała się jedną z niewielu Matoran przysłuchujących się opowieściom Turaga z czasów gdy byli jeszcze Toa Metru i Toa Hordika. Gdy przybyła do Metru Nui, została wybrana przez Jallera na członka wyprawy na Voya Nui. Tam, razem z czterema innymi Matoranami, mieli zapobiec śmierci Mata Nui. Toa Toa Inika Po przystaniu do drużyny Jallera, Hahli, razem z Kongu, Nuparu, Hewkiim i Matoro wyruszyła na Voya Nui, mając Takanuvę za towarzysza. Podróżowali przez Podwodny Szyb oraz Tunel Ciemności, ale natrafili na łuk, który nie przepuszczał istot światła. Po ucieczce z Karzahni, Hahli i reszta zostali trafieni strumieniem energii z Czerwonej Gwiazdy i zmienieni w Toa Inika. Oto najwcześniejszy opis: Magiczna maska wykrycia oraz wrodzony szósty zmysł czynią Hahli niezastąpioną przy poszukiwaniu Maski Życia. Jej Hydro-Harpun może przebić najtwardszą zbroję z protodermis. Podobnie jak u innych Inika, moc wody Hahli jest na stałe połączona z mocą elektryczności i zawsze są używane razem - np. nie może stworzyć strumienia wody bez otoczenia go błyskawicami. Zważywszy na to, że woda przewodzi prąd, jest to śmiertelnie groźna moc. Maska Hahli to Kanohi Elda, maska wykrycia, pozwalająca jej zobaczyć wszystko co ukryte i przejrzeć iluzje. Jest pomocna przy poszukiwaniu MoLi, ale gdy jej radar ją wyczuwa, Hahli napada ból głowy, bowiem i MoLi, i Elda mają własna wolę (Elda jest z tkanki organicznej, podobnie jak wszystkie maski Inika) i Ignika w pewien sposób się z nią komunikuje. Harpuny, które Hahli miota, są z czystej energii. Toa Hahli Mahri right|thumb|200px|Toa Hahli Mahri Po przybyciu do Dołu, Hahli i reszta Inika zostali przemienieni przez promień światła z MoLi, zmieniając się w Toa Mahri. Wiadomo, że Hahli będzie rozmawiać z Mantaxem: * Chcę Maski Życia.- powiedział Mantax. - Myślałem że ją masz. * A ja myślałam że ty - powiedziała Hahli. - Podczas gdy my walczymy, ktoś z nią ucieka. * Twoi przyjaciele? * Nie - powiedziała Toa potrząsając głową. - Twoi. Mantax zaczął się zastanawiać. Nie miał wprawdzie żadnego użytku z Toa - mieli za dużo sumienia by być bezlitośni i zawsze przeciwstawiali się planom lepszych od siebie. Lecz jedną rzecz o nich uznawał za prawdę: Toa nie są kłamcami. A jeśli ta Toa nie kłamie to... * Od teraz nie mam przyjaciół - powiedział Mantax. - Tylko wrogów których jeszcze nie zabiłem. Hahli jest teraz najpotężniejszą Toa w grupie, ze względu na jej moc Wody. Stała się niezależna i silna, bo w wodzie czuje się najlepiej. Hahli została pierwszą Toa wody, mającą skrzydła - pod wodą służą jako płetwy, pozwalając jej pływać z niesamowitą prędkością i atakować w mgnieniu oka. Jej bronią są Pazury Protostalowe, zaś Maską - Kanohi Faxon, z pomocą której może skopiować zdolność dowolnego Rahi w Dole. Ma też Cordak Blaster, czyli wyrzutnię pocisków. Jak każdego z Toa Mahri, Matoro odesłał do Metru Nui, pozostawiając im zdolność oddychania powietrzem atmosferycznym, jak i oddychania pod wodą. Charakter * Hahli spędza najwięcej czasu na prostym życiu w Ga-Koro. Nie widzi siebie inaczej niż jako prostego rybaka i wyplatacza sieci, nigdy poszukiwacza przygód poza morskim brzegiem jej wioski.Mimo iż ma pełno pomysłów, Hahli jest zbyt nieśmiała by mówić o nich głośno, jest ona często zapominana i niezauważana przez jej przyjaciół Ga-Matoran. Jednak Nokama dostrzega jej prawdziwy potencjał i ma wielkie plany związane ze skromną wyplataczką sieci. Cytaty * Jaller był twoim heroldem. Niech poprowadzi cię to do zwycięstwa - Hahli do Takanuvy. * Szaleństwo! - zawołała Hahli. - Jak jedna maska może być warta tyle istnień?! * Jeśli nie znasz jej wartości - odparł Umbra - to czemu tu jesteś? (rozmowa nt. MoLi) Informacje o zestawie *Matoranka Hahli została wydany w 2003 roku i posiadała sprzęt do gry w Kolhii. *Toa Hahli Inika została wydana w 2006 roku. Wyposażona była w Laserowy Harpun oraz Miotacz Zamor. *Toa Hahli Mahri została wydana w 2007 roku. Wyposażona była w Protostalowe Szpony i Miotacz Cordak. Zobacz też *Galeria:Hahli Category:Toa Inika Category:Toa Mahrii Category:Ga-Koro Kategoria:Metru Nui Kategoria:Mata Nui Kategoria:Ga-Matoranie